


We Can't Kiss In A Haunted House!

by yaoiestmanalive



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, One Shot, vampire mika, werewolf yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiestmanalive/pseuds/yaoiestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not my fault! Everyone bullied me into being this fuckin’- this fuckin’ yiffyiff thing!”</p><p>or;</p><p>a halloween fic/birthday gift for my boyfriend based off the official art. uh. i have no excuses</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Kiss In A Haunted House!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayeggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayeggs/gifts).



“Hey hey, Yuu. Look.” Yuichiro turns his fake ear adorned head towards the voice. “Wooden stakes,” Mika points out as he gestures to the haunted house’s entrance.

“So I can kill you in case-” he’s cut off.

“In case what, I go too rough?” Mikaela asks with a vampire-toothy smirk.

“No, assface, in case you say shit like that!”

Mika mocks offense. “Assface isn’t a nice thing to call someone, Yuu. Especially not when you’re dressed as something who would literally put it’s face in an ass. Actually, you’d probably put your face in an ass, even without the costume.”

“It’s not my fault! Everyone bullied me into being this fuckin’- this fuckin’ yiffyiff thing!” It was true. Shinoa, Yoichi, and Mika had all told Yuu to succumb to his inner furry. Kimizuki had actually pressured him into barking. Mika bites back a giggle at this memory. “Don’t laugh, it’s not funny! The sleeveless shirt is cold as hell in here.”

Mikaela notes the small goose bumps forming up Yuu’s bare arms, and drapes his long cape over his boyfriend’s shoulders. He smiles apologetically. “I’m sorry. You didn’t have to, you know.” Yuu feels a toothy kiss pressed into his hair. He can’t stay mad with how cute Mika is. A group of girls run past them, scared of whatever cheap plastic decoration was behind them.

“It’s alright, dude. I wouldn’t have if I didn’t want to. Why did I want to again? Am I some sort of masochist? Jeeeez,” Yuu says, leaning into his boyfriend’s side. There’s a lull in the conversation until Mika sets a cold hand on Yuichiro’s even colder shoulder.

“So, we came to this haunted house for one reason, wanna act upon that?”

“Mika! Did you not just see the screaming girls that ran past us? We can’t- um, you know, make out in front of all these people…” Yuu’s eyes glance around the room they’re now in, the ‘spooky’ mirror room. He realizes the people around are just them, hundreds of times over. “Um… okay. But aren’t people gonna catch us immediately if they come in? Because of the mirrors…”

“You’re warming up, Yuu. Are you blushing?”

“No! Maybe! Shut up! Answer my question.”

“Yeah, but the house is closing soon. They probably won’t let anyone else in. We can get away with a good quick kiss session.” Yuu noticed how they kept inching closer to the curvy mirror that made their legs look super long. “Anyway, isn’t that thrill just more exciting? You’ll have to keep quiet.”

“Yeah, alright… You gonna kiss me against this mirror? Will you get distracted by my abnormally long legs?”

“Mm… I’ll kiss you against this mirror if you want me too. I’d kiss you against any mirror in here. Or the floor, even.” These were the only kinds of moments Yuu was thankful for their height difference, even if it was only small. Mikaela towered over him, it seemed. The giant collar on the cape didn’t help.

“Mika… you’ve gotta take those fuckin’ fangs out. They’re ridiculous.”

“What, you don’t want me to bite you and suck your blood? Bleh bleh,” Mika tries to imitate a typical ‘vampire noise,’ but it really just makes him sounds stupid. “No, forget that noise. Think about this one instead,” Mika drags out the last word into Yuu’s ear, allowing the fangs to touch Yuu’s skin.

“M-Mika? What noise…? Oh good Jesus Lord Christ if you moan into my ear I’m going to fucking scream and we are leaving this joint immediately. I will do it. I’ll walk my ass out of here. I will kick your ass- no, I’ll tell the whole squad and then kick your a-” and Yuichiro is cut off by a hot, long, hot, low, so fucking hot moan. “Jesus fucking Christ,” Yuu chokes out.

Mikaela rests his forehead on his boyfriend’s shoulder and hesitates before saying, “Mm. Don’t tell Shinoa I did that. Also, Jesus is not an appropriate conversational topic right now. I hope you know that.”

“Shut the fuck up! Kiss me, will you? God damn!”

“Ask me nicely, Yuichiro.” Oh shit, Yuu thinks, he’s serious.

“Please, Mika. P-please kiss m-” he’s muffled by a pair of soft lips on his own. Wet tongues slide together and moans are muffled. Both of them forget glass can be smudged, and put their sticky sweaty hands all over the mirror behind them. It’s a matter of seconds before Mika is using the fangs to his advantage, poking and biting at Yuu’s lower lip. “Mika, you’re gonna make my lip bleed.” He pulls back almost immediately.

“Shit, are you okay? I can take them off, really, I didn’t mean to-” Yuu reaches up to entangle his fingers in his boyfriend’s messy hair.

“You’re fine. Keep going, really.”

“No, I’m taking them out, I don’t want to hurt you. It’s gonna draw blood if I’m not careful.”

“N-no, Mika,” Yuu’s hand slips from Mikaela’s hair to his hand moving towards his mouth. “Keep ‘em in. It- ah, it was good.” Yuu squeezes his eyes shut because he knows Mika’s probably looking at him like he’s spewing nonsense. Because he is, of course. Why would he like getting his lips bitten and being in pain? Sharp fangs press against his sweat slicked forehead. Gross, Yuu thinks. That’ll be salty on Mika’s lips.

“I love you.” Mika’s fingers touch against the headbands keeping Yuu’s fake ears in place. “These are gonna fall if I go any rougher.” A loudspeaker sounds throughout the house, telling them they have 10 minutes. They look each other in the eye. “Okay… Want me to go rougher? Or should we go home? It’s late.”

“Mika, it’s ten. It’s not even late. Let’s stay. Hurry.” Mika laughs a small laugh.

“Someone’s eager, hm? Want me to go fast? Want me to give you hickeys?” Mikaela continues to ask Yuichiro questions like this, all while trailing his cold fingers up under Yuu’s thin sleeveless shirt. Yuu’s a nodding, blushing, pleading mess.

“Mika, please, just go, just do it, oh god-” 

“That’s good, Yuu. Do that more. Beg more.” Yuu curses through his teeth. Mika leans down to his mouth, encouraging him to make more soft noises. ‘Mm’s and ‘ah’s and ‘yeah’s are said, gasped, and moaned out.

Apparently, they’re loud enough not to hear the man dressed as a shitty Halloween store police officer calling “Hey, idiots! Haunted house is closing! Stop fucking making out! I know you’re horny kids, but jesus, get a room.” Only when Yuu opens his eyes a fraction of the way does he notice the man in the mirror across from them. He’s got a giant head and a short, squat body. His eyes shoot open after that.

“Mika! Oh my god-”

The whole thing is rather comical. Mikaela flings his cloak around Yuu and snatches him up in his arms. He glares at the man, Guren, as his nametag reads, and hisses his best vampire snarl at him. Yuu is shouting, Guren is yelling, and Mika is laughing while running through the dark haunted house, carrying Yuu bridal style with him.

“Almost out, Yuu!” A plastic skeleton pops out at them, and Mika nearly drops his princess. They both yell. Mika is breathing heavy, and Yuu can’t do anything but half-scream, half-laugh at their situation. Mika’s feet pound on the floorboards with the weight of both him and his boyfriend. Officer Guren’s voice is muffled now, so Mika thinks he probably stopped chasing them. His pace slows, but they’re still running. They can see the exit door. Yuu’s covering his eyes now. The cold night air hits their skin suddenly. Mika decides they should keep running until they’re a safe distance from the haunted house.

“Mika I’m getting dizzy you have to find a good place to stop SOON please I’m begging you.”

“Shit- almost. Almost there, okay? Almost there.” Yuu can hear the smile in Mika’s voice. “Just a few seconds more, alright?” Yuu keeps his eyes shut tight, and his hands over his ears. They slow down, after the promised few more seconds. Lips and fangs press against his cheek.

“Are we done? Are you gonna put me down, mom?”

“No, no. Not right now. We’re at my house. I’m gonna take you inside and let you get some rest, alright? You can sleep on my bed, if you like,” Mika says sweetly into Yuu’s ear.

“Alright. You have to sleep with me though. You have to be tired from running so much.”

“I might have to take you up on that offer, love. Hold on tight, I’m opening the door.” Hands grab at Mika’s neck, and the door is opened. Warmth greets them in an overwhelming wave. “Ah. Almost there.”

The last thing Yuu remembers from that night is warm arms, Halloween candy stained breath, and fingers in his hair.

They wake up with unbearable candy hangovers.

**Author's Note:**

> well. hi again! back from the dumpster! and this time, with owari no seraph! hope everyone enjoyed this Shit Fic i wrote in a single night. its 10:23 pm and i go to bed at 8:30 every night please kill me actually Kill me. HAPPY (early) BIRTHDAY TO MY WONDERFUL BOYFRIEND TATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u are another year older congrats my dude


End file.
